


Bad Things

by Tententendo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood and Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tententendo/pseuds/Tententendo
Summary: works for a Bad Things Happen Bingo card!currently taking requests! See first chapter for taken prompts!Shiratorizawa characters preferable but can be any stz character x someone from another team!
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Tendou Satori, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Tendou Satori, Semi Eita/Tendou Satori, Sugawara Koushi/Tendou Satori, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 26
Kudos: 23





	Bad Things

**Author's Note:**

> Please read before requesting!!
> 
> Also while I'm here, I can shamelessly promote UshiTenWeek2020 which I'll be hosting!! You can check out the twitter page [HERE](https://twitter.com/UshiTenFanWeek) and a Tumblr page will be up soon too! Prompts TBA very shortly (we'll be polling for them shortly ^^)

So I got a bingo card!!! I'll be writing these as and when I can over the next few months but there isn't a time limit on it!

So it's no secret I hard stan UshiTen so if all the prompts end up being UshiTen then that's absolutely FINE by me XD I would prefer Tendou ships but am happy to write any pairing that has at least one Shiratorizawa character in no matter how rare the pairing is (like say IwaTen or GoshiKyou for example).

Feel free to request an AU too! and if you have multiple ideas, that's fine! doesn't have to be 1 per person <3

Be sure to sub to this fic as I'll post each story as a chapter here!

CLAIMED PROMPTS

"Hypothermia" - UshiTen

"I ain't got time to bleed" - SemiTen

"forgetting to eat" - SemiTen

"I will punish your friend for your failure" - UshiTen (post timeskip/future AU)

"Damaged wings" - IwaTen (yokai/demigod AU)

"Worked themselves to exhaustion" - SugaTen 

"Blood from the mouth" - Hayato-centric

"Sports Injury" - IwaTen

"Animal Attack" - KuroTen (Warewolf AU)

"Comatose" - Ushiten

"Domestic Abuse" - UshiTen

"Touch Starved" - UshiTen

"Funeral/Memorial" - DaiTen

"Caught in a storm" - GoShira

"Hiding an iinjury" - SemiTen

"Traumatic touch aversion" - Taichi centric

"Stalking" - GoshiGata

2 parter - "Black Eye" & "Not Used to freedom" -SugaTen

"Falling from a great height" - UshiTen

Looking forward to seeing the requests ^0^


End file.
